


Apparition of the Heat

by KitsuneBi22



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: I have no idea where I want to go with it, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneBi22/pseuds/KitsuneBi22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What war united, war can separate. Can the love between two different species survive the test of time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparition of the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> this work was inspired by the fanart of @davidcjingw: Demon!Anakin / Priest!Obi-wan

No one was prepared for what happened. In one night the world was invaded by evil beings who were destroying everything in their path. The only places not affected were the sacred sites of the several different religions of the world. When one of the holy men of Tibet mountains appeared with a supernatural being by your side to fight the threat, humanity finally gained a way to protect themselves. When one of the holy men of Tibet mountains appeared with a supernatural being by your side to fight the threat, humanity finally gained a way to protect themselves. The Summoners. They had the ability to summon a supernatural being of the world known as Apparitions and make agreements with them in order to defend the threat that became known as The Soulless.

The contracts served to increase the powers of the Apparitions faster. Which before could take centuries for them now had the opportunity to happen in the fraction of time. Over the years it was discovered that only a few had the ability to summon and moreover the power of each summons was directly linked to how powerful the summoner was.

Regardless of what the religion they were, summoners knew each other as Jedi. The relationship between Apparitions and Jedi was very different: some had a strictly proficional relationship, an exchange of favors and nothing more; others had a relationship as a knight and lord, who was the knight and who was the lord was to debate; others had one unbreakable friendship; and still others had romance to write the legends. And it is the story of one of those romances that we will tell …


End file.
